Silent Hunter
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 80|capacity = 10 (max 50)|mobility = *115 (legacy) *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|cost = *340 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|released = 11.1.0|accuracy = |range = |firing_sound = }} The Silent Hunter is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is a gray semi-automatic sniper rifle with the 10X scope, and a long barrel. Strategy It has excellent damage, low fire rate, OK capacity and mobility. Tips *Use the scope to your advantage. The Silent Hunter has a low rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quieter firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Use this weapon while ambushing players, so that you can get some damage in before they react. *This weapon is also good for stealth due to it being silent. However, do not good too close at an opponent, thus they will be able to hear you. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. Counters *Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. *Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 10 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast, when the opponent is reloading, its the best time to fire back without fear of retaliation, as the reload time is quite long. *If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. *Users looking down their scopes tend to become complacent. This makes them easier to ambush. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. Trivia *It is based on the Knight's Armament Company SR-25 semi-automatic sniper rifle. *The firing sound of this weapon bears resemblance to default Sniper Rifle. *This is the second weapon to feature "Silent" attribute, the first being the Secret Forces Marksman (and its upgrades). Category:Single shots Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Event Set